Vehicle wrecks
Vehicle wrecks, or just wrecks, are a type of Stationary vehicles in the Just Cause game series. .]] Description These wrecked vehicles are completely destroyed by default. They are not even actually programmed as vehicles and they only serve as pieces of scenery. Another type of special vehicles are the Amphibious vehicles. List of wrecks in JC1 List of wrecks in JC2 List of wrecks in JC3 List of wrecks in JC3 Sky Fortress List of wrecks in JC3 Mech Land Assault The Mech Land Assault DLC adds several unique wrecks. They're all at Insula Lacrima. List of wrecks in JC3 Bavarium Sea Heist The Bavarium Sea Heist DLC adds several unique wrecks. They're all in the Scolio area. List of wrecks in JC4 Solís has more wrecks than any Other countries in the Just Cause universe. At least every other town has a junkyard with about 10 civilian car wrecks. Many villages even have wrecks of military vehicles, like the Reptile AAV and Falconer AA Tank. A few missions, like most notably Operation Sandstinger use piles of civilian vehicle wrecks as obstacles and barricades that must be blown up. Because wrecks are now very common it is pointless to try to list all their locations. The following is only a list of some of the most unusual wrecks: *Wrecks of large planes: **Pachakawri (the giant crater) has a crashed SkyCastle Cargo Jet. This crash site is also featured in the mission Training: Crater Crash. **The mission Infestation at the Crash takes place at the wreck of a crashed cargo jet. **The mission Infestation on the Mountain takes place at Caída Del Ángel, at the wreck of a crashed plane. The wreck is not really visible until after the mission. *Wrecks of large ships: **One port has a large half-sunken cargo ship. **An area of western coast in the north-west, has several wrecks of large ships. This is the location of the mission Beachhead. **Next to Ojo de la Jungla, on the western side of the base. *Wrecks of Emsavion Airships: **The desert directly south of Zona Uno has a debris field that has one. **A valley in the desert that is being used to test automated turrets has one. **Lago Bajo Qacha has one. *A weird giant tree in the mission Infestation in the Lake has a wingless wreck of an Ultralight on top of it. *Submarine wrecks. These are a part of the Danger Rising expansion. **During the mission "Rogue Agent", you blow up the USS Statesman, the wreck of this sub is seen during the mission and remains in free-roam afterwards. **The USS Visionary was sent to investigate a unique shipwreck in Solís. According to Rico, it looks like the Agency are looking at the remains of a Black Hand ship, but he can't tell what they were looking for because "the bones have been picked clean". Some elements of the wreckage look like parts of an Agency submarine. Gallery (JC3) JC3 destroyed vehicles at junkyard 1.png|Junkyard at N 40 46.280 E 3 37.620. JC3 destroyed vehicles at junkyard 2.png|Junkyard at N 40 46.280 E 3 37.620. JC3 destroyed vehicles at junkyard 3.png|Junkyard at N 40 46.280 E 3 37.620. Val de Mar town 1.png|Destroyed Stria Campania 115 at a burned town in Val de Mar. Val de Mar town 2.png|Destroyed Stria Campania 115 at a burned town in Val de Mar. JC3 mile high club front.png|Front end of the destroyed Mile High Club. JC3 mile high club beach.png|Rear end of the destroyed Mile High Club. Grotta Contrabandero (carrier corner).png|Front end of the aircraft carrier. Grotta Contrabandero (carrier side).png|Side of the aircraft carrier. Three's Company (starting point).png|Imperator Bavarium Tank during Three's Company. Son of Medici (helicopter wreck after the mission).png|Urga Mstitel after Son of Medici. Marios red Mugello Raffinati Vitesse.png|Marios red Mugello Raffinati Vitesse. Pristine and wrecked Raffinati Vitesses.png|Pristine and wrecked Mugello Raffinati Vitesses. Stria Joia Wreck.png|Medici Police Department Stria Joia. Stria Toro front.png|Stria Toro. Easter Egg Crashed Golden Urga Mstitel.jpg|Golden Urga Mstitel in the mountains. Golden Urga Mstitel Crash Site Location.jpg|Location of the golden Urga Mstitel. See also: Maps. Stingray with aircraft carrier wreck near bottom.png|The Stingray. Notice the aircraft carrier wreck near the bottom edge. Aircraft carrier wreck at Singray.png|Aircraft carrier wreck at Stingray. BSH Mile High Club Wreck 1.jpg|Mile High Club at Stingray. BSH Mile High Club Wreck 2.jpg BSH Mile High Club Wreck 3.jpg BSH Mile High Club Wreck 4.jpg BSH Mile High Club Wreck 5.jpg Metallic Fin Angle 1.jpg|Another wing from the Mile High Club. Metallic Fin Angle 2.jpg|Mile High Club wing and aircraft carrier. Metallic Wreckage Between all Easter Eggs.jpg|One of the Mile High Club balloon cable holding arms. Crashed Golden Urga Mstitel under Stingray.jpg|Crashed golden Urga Mstitel. Drone wreck at eDEN Station The Goose.png|Drone wreck at the eDEN Station: The Goose warehouse. Campania-ing it out.png|Stria Campania 115 Wrecks Near Teleporter.png|Wrecks near the teleport in Insula Fonte. Vig. Nord Wharf Wreck.png|CS Powerrun 77 wreck at the wharf where Conflicting Interests starts. CS77 Wreck outside Vig. Nord.png|Another view of the wreck. Drone Wreck.png|Flaming Drone wreck. Drone Wreck 2.png|Drone wreck at eDEN Station: The Goose Going Campania-ing.png|Stria Campania 115 Wreck on the borders of Val de Mar. Mech Wreck.png|Mech wreck. Navajo Volcano Wreck 2.png|CS Navajo wreck (underwater) at the Volcano island in Medici. Navajo Wreck Volcano.png|The same wreck after being approached. Obrero Wreck.png|Stria Obrero wreck. This type of wreck always has military markings. Tank Wreck.png|CS Odjur wreck (Note the News Chopper in the background). The General's Helicopter.png|Di Ravello's Golden Urga Mstitel. The Tree Did It..png|CS Odjur defeated by a tree. Toro Front Rear.png|Rear of Stria Toro front end. Welcome Home Cliff.png|Flaming Stria Facocero wreck (Note: this features in Welcome Home, but the road you drive on doesn't appear after the mission) Category:Content Category:Just Cause Vehicles Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles Category:Vehicles